


【旭润】何处是桃源（八）

by payphone0529



Category: Cileheji
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-05 22:28:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16376171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/payphone0529/pseuds/payphone0529
Summary: 一辆不好吃的自行车





	【旭润】何处是桃源（八）

手掌接触到滚烫的热度，那只手本来无力，这时却倏地化作一道箍子将他一把箍住。旭凤反手合上门，拽着润玉一个转身将他压在门上，怔怔盯着眼前这张苍白干涸的唇吻了下去。

旭凤的嘴唇炽热滚烫，他离开了唇，几乎贪婪的深吸从润玉身上散发的香味，鼻间探寻自己的领地，温热的鼻息喷出，来到渐渐染上嫣红的耳畔，迟钝几秒后张口咬上去。

润玉仰起头，双手搭在旭凤背上一遍一遍轻轻顺着旭凤的背，他的眼神弥漫着数不尽的哀伤，神情却波澜不惊。

他心里清楚，旭凤根本就不爱他。他的心里根本就没有他。而旭凤之所以会变成这个样子都是因为他血液中散发出的龙涎香使他失了神智。

靠这种手段得到旭凤，润玉不想也不愿。

他是输了，连心都输了出去，输得彻彻底底。可他也有尊严，用计去换得一夕欢愉，他不屑。

于是润玉别开头憋着气道：“旭凤，你已经赢了，别再戏弄我了。”

回答他的是衣衫撕裂的声音，旭凤搂住他的腰，跌跌撞撞强行把他往榻上带。润玉挣扎无果，反而被旭凤用灵力禁锢了双手。

这不是他想要的结果吗？润玉躺在床上失神望着屋顶。为何，还是这般心如刀绞。

真是可悲，他阖上双目自嘲一笑。居然会以这种方式为两人的关系画上句号。

水属应龙的身体自动分泌出情液润滑了两人结合的部位，让旭凤能够顺利进出，那处的紧致高热令他无限沉沦，心里想得全部都是怎样占有他，占有他的全部。

眼前这个人是自己的，只属于他一个人的。旭凤无不兴奋的想。看着那人泪眼朦胧，蕴着薄红的眼角含着媚意，就连那不小心从紧闭的殷红双唇中泄出来的呻吟都能让他欲罢不能，只想和那人深深融在一处。

身上的人动作凶狠，粗大滚烫的阳物不停向甬道深处推进，似乎要把他生生顶穿。润玉眼角一直含着的泪终于滑下，落到榻上成了一颗颗莹润的玉珠。他张着嘴无声的嘶吼，心里只有那句“为什么！”  
这一生逃不过被人鄙弃的命运，为何命运要如此对他，让他在旭凤眼中变得更加不堪。

空旷的殿内，除了旭凤粗重的喘息和润玉无意识的低吟，剩下的只有床榻激烈的晃动声。

滚烫的凤凰元精射进体内，润玉全身仿佛置身火海，岩浆在身体内部翻涌，剧痛蔓延全身，快要将他灼烧成灰烬。

他无法控制自己搂住旭凤的脖子，手指急切摸索着旭凤的脸想要找寻他的唇，然后噙着热泪吻了上去。他现在就是一条在干涸池塘里苦苦挣扎的鱼，而旭凤是唯一给予他生机的水。

旭凤好像知道他的干渴，所以他用自己唇舌湿润他，努力安抚他，有那么一瞬，润玉以为旭凤是想起来了。

“锦觅……锦觅……”

旭凤喃呢着闭着眼，不断换着气和润玉抵死缠绵。

身体里翻涌的岩浆喷发了出来，润玉喉咙一哽，鲜血自口中喷涌而出。

旭凤被眼前突发的状况惊呆了，他手足无措，迷蒙的双眼渐渐恢复清明。这、这是怎么回事？他不敢相信眼前的一片狼藉。

他和润玉……

不！

不可能！

怎么会这样！

旭凤不可置信地睁大眼，张口闭口好几次就是说不出一句话。润玉还在不停往外咳血，但旭凤站在床前一动不动，他无意识穿好衣服，然后就愣在原地，表情十分纠结难看。

“润玉，我……”话还未说完，但他看到润玉那个破碎至极的眼神，住了嘴。

润玉擦了擦嘴角，披上衣服强行站了起来，股间白浊顺着他的腿往下滑。

“旭凤……你恨我到要辱我至斯？”

旭凤不知该如何回答，是要说他根本就有丝毫想折辱润玉的心思，但润玉信吗？说出来连他自己都不信。

“罢了，你走吧。”

“……”

旭凤无言看着润玉转过身去背对他。想了很久，旭凤最终还是选择默默退出璇玑宫

“旭凤。”润玉叫住即将要走的旭凤，他颤抖着道：“你可曾记得徐鲤？”

徐鲤？旭凤没有一点印象。“是谁？”他问。

无人回答。

润玉仰起头闭上眼，玉珠当啷滚落到地面。

忘川上，两个年轻人紧紧偎依在一起，凤凰金翎载着他们往幽冥深处飘荡，但他们丝毫无惧，看着对方的眼亦是深情。

白衣青年道：“我所要不多，不求你能爱我有多深，只要每日喜欢我一点点，日日复月月，月月复年年，年年复此生。无妨碍我单薄，但求爱我长久。”

红衣青年莞尔一笑：“这有何难。”他说罢指天为誓，神情肃然。“旭凤今日在此立下上神之誓，吾之一生，唯爱润玉一人。任凭天地崩裂，江海枯竭，此情不变。若违誓言，就让我……”他想了想，继续朗声道：“爱而不得，寡亲寡情，永生永世，追悔莫及。”


End file.
